Tears to Trickster
by Rosefighter
Summary: An Abused kit is found after two years of searching for him. How will he change Hiei’s and Kurama’s relationship. Will he ever find peace? Or will what happened in the past send the kit to an early grave. Yaoi, rating may go up!


Title: Tears to Trickster

Author: Rosefighter

Rating: T

Warnings: Mentions of Abuse, yaoi, and Character death, sort of.

Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho and Marchen Awakens Romance.

Summary: An Abused kit is found after two years of searching for him. How will he change Hiei's and Kurama's relationship. Will he ever find peace? Or will what happened in the past send the kit to an early grave.

Chapter: 1

Beta: Demonshadow77

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but a new keychain.

--

The black kitsune huddled in the back corner of the cage. His right front leg was broken, he had open wounds all over, and a slight cold. Phantom had thrown him in there after he couldn't transform into his humanoid form. He didn't know what was worse being starved to death in the cage or having the pinch collar scrape away the skin on his sensitive neck.

The past two years, had been spent being starved or beaten. Most of the time he was on the edge of death before Phantom would haul him off to a demon who would keep him alive. He had learned how to curl into a ball to keep him from getting internal injuries, and how to make a meager two pieces of dog food to last him three days.

For the past two years he had only been referred to as it, or fox. He had no idea what his name was going to be. Suddenly he was ripped out of the cage and the pinch collar was tightened around his neck. Phantom carried him out of the building and tied him up outside. Whimpering the kitsune tried to curl up but he was kicked hard so his abused back hit the wall next to him. As Phantom went back inside the building, the kitsune let out a sub-vocal whine that only demons would be able to hear.

--

Yusuke stopped dead when he heard the high pitched whine. The last time he had heard that was when Hiei, Kurama and he stumbled upon a dying male kitsune, who had not only its mate killed but its child taken. The one thing that had stuck out in his mind the most was that the kit was black and that his parents planned to name it Hekireki, or Thunder.

Turning down an alley way he stopped dead. There lying on the ground was a black kitsune, who looked to be the exact same age as the one who was kidnapped. Moving slowly he carefully approached the distressed kitsune. When he saw the pinch collar and the wounds he let out a sub-vocal growl. The kit, shuddered and tried to move away from him, before his body gave out and he fainted. Seeing the state of the kit he moved quickly and snapped the heavy chain that kept the kit near a door. Picking him up quickly, Yusuke left vowing to return and kill the person who did this to him.

"Hang on Hekireki, I'll get you to someone who can help you," said Yusuke before he ran to the portal of the Makai.

**--**

Kurama stared out the window the stolen orphaned kit still on his mind. Kits where very rare to kitsunes, and so it was considered taboo to even hurt a kit let alone abuse one. What made him worry more was that the kit was black instead of silver, making his pelt well sought after. He could only hope that the kit had gotten away and was making it on its own, without the parent bond.

He raised an eyebrow when he saw Yusuke running towards the castle until he saw that something was wrapped up in his denim jacket. Praying to Inari that it wasn't the kit, he hurried to the front door to meet him. As Yusuke got closer Kurama felt the pain of a kitsune. Kurama nearly stumbled at how powerful it was.

"Kurama its Hekireki," said Yusuke slowly moving his jacket to show the tortured kit.

"Damn it! Who? Never mind, follow me," said Kurama not trusting himself to touch the kit.

As the two ran everyone avoided them. When they made it to the infirmary, Kurama began to pull out bandages and different bottles. When he saw how tight the collar was he frowned.

"Yusuke can you get that collar off?" asked Kurama as he filled a bowl with hot water.

Yusuke looked at the tight collar and frowned. Trying to be gentle he carefully started to undo the collar. Once it came off Hekireki, the kit began to whimper again. Kurama frowned and he placed everything near the examination table.

"Kurama…" started Yusuke looking uncomfortable, and worried.

"Yusuke I'm going to try and connect to him. Keep an eye on him, if he starts to convulse or his heart stops shake me," said Kurama placing a gentle hand on Hekireki's forehead.

-Dream-

A blue rose was handed to him.

"Thirteen totem pole!"

A purple haired man on a thrown was holding a leash that leads to his neck.

Same man throwing him into a wall.

Nearly being drowned when he couldn't transform into his humanoid form.

They were back in the den with darkness all around. Looking around Kurama couldn't find the kit. Finally he found him hiding underneath the bedding. Transforming into his fox form Kurama carefully moved towards the shivering kit.

"Easy little one," said Kurama just laying down trying not to make Hekireki afraid

"Who arrrrrre you?" asked Hekireki not moving from his hiding spot.

"Youko Kurama, I knew your parents before they died." Said Kurama as the kit slowly moved out from his hiding spot.

"Did they give me a name?" asked the kit still keeping his distance from Kurama.

"Hekireki," said Kurama using his tails to try and entice the kit closer.

"So I'm not just an, it," said Hekireki sadly.

Kurama moved slowly and wrapped Hekireki in his tails.

-End of Dream-

Yusuke nodded and began to help clean the wounds with the warm water. As the two worked diligently, the water turned red. Once they had set all the bones and wrapped the wounds they stepped back. Grabbing one last bottle, Kurama spoon fed him a mild pain reliever.

"Fox?" asked Hiei walking in.

"We found him Hiei," said Kurama wrapping the kit in a dark red fleece blanket.

"Hn," said Hiei before leaving again.

"Why I ought a," started Yusuke.

"Not now Yusuke," said Kurama as Hekireki started to wake up.

--

**If you have any questions please leave them either in a review or in a PM.**

AN: Ok this is the first chapter. I'll try and get another chapter up in a week or two. Anyone guess who the kit is?

_Rosefighter_


End file.
